Throttle of Theymiscia
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Biker Mice from Mars meets Wonder Woman. But one has met her before. HOW? I'm sure you can guess WHO... And what will it mean for the future of Mars?
1. Meetings

Biker Mice from Mars/Wonder Woman crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice, Wonder Woman, or any of the other DC characters. I am not making any money off this fic.

Wonder Woman is from the comic, not the animated show. This is an Alternate Universe, so the Martian Manhunter either does not exist, or he is from a hidden part of Mars. Whichever it is, the events of what happened on Mars are that of the Mice. The events of the story are just after "The Ares Affair" and "The Challenge of the Gods", but before "The War of the Gods". Due to the events that happen in the fic, "War of the Gods" may or may not happen.

**Throttle of Themyscaria**

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

"...and the standoff continues between the police and the private army of Louis Limburger here in Metropolis," reporter Lois Lane spoke into the microphone. "For the last seven hours, Metropolis' newest businessman --accused of bribing elected officials -- has been hidden inside his tower-fortress, allowing his henchmen to take the hits in this clash with the police. Adding to Limburger's confidence of victory is the fact that Superman is off on a mission in space..."

"..._Without the Man of Steel, Limburger is sure to escape justice..._"

"Man, that bites!" Vinnie growled, punching his open palm with his fist. "And who is this 'Louis Limburger', anyway?"

"He's Lawrence Limburger's cousin," Carbine replied. "And he's very inexperienced in planetary conquering. He should be _easy_ to defeat."

"How is going to be the problem, though," Throttle commented. "The police don't know how to handle a Plutarkian or his goons."

Carbine, Stoker, and Rimfire were visiting with Charley, Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo, and were now watching the news in the Last chance Garage in Chicago. Each wondered if this battle would be the beginning of the end for the Plutarkian presence on Earth, or the beginning of a full-scale invasion.

They once again gave the TV their full attention as something began to happen at the Metropolis location.

"...Wait!" she cried, looking up into the sky, her left hand to her left ear. "There seems to be something...NO! Some_one_...approaching the building from the air..."

Charley and the Mice watched with the rest of the world as a woman in red, gold and blue armor landed in front of the men guarding the Limburger building. At her hip was a glittering, golden rope, and her wrists were wrapped in wide, silver bracelets. At her brow was a double-pointed, golden tiara, a red star shining in the center.

"_Who_ is that?" Stoker asked, wide-eyed at the beautiful woman walking toward the army of henchmen, fully intending to strode through them as if they were nothing.

"She's called 'Wonder Woman'," Charley explained. "An Amazon from a mysterious, hidden island."

As they watched, Wonder Woman strode through the thugs, who fired on her with every weapon they had.

_Diana!_ Throttle's mind screamed at him. He immediately wondered why he thought that name. For some reason, he felt that was right, but he did not know why. And by the sound of the voice inside his head, she was someone he was familiar with.

But how could _that_ be?

Bullets, lasers, and everything shot at her bounced off the silver bracelets. She then removed the tiara and threw it at the army. The gleaming circlet sailed through the air, cutting the weapons into pieces and rendering them harmless. She continued walking toward the doors. When the men tried to stop her, she lifted each of them into the air and threw them so that they landed at the feet of the police, who proceeded to arrest them. Unfazed, she continued into the tall tower.

"_Ladies and gentlemen,_" Lois continued her report, "_Wonder Woman just entered Limburger Tower, after single-handedly defeating Limburger's henchmen. We are now waiting for her to return with Limburger, himself, as we are all sure she will..._"

Everyone watching waited with baited breath as time seemed to slow down as they waited for the outcome of the strange drama. Charley kept looking from the TV to the Mice, checking their reactions to this super-powered Earth woman. Maybe they would not treat her like she was breakable if they saw that not _all_ Earth women needed the protection of men.

A crash from the top of the tower drew the cameraman's attention. From the penthouse appartment the figure of Wonder Woman flew down to the street below, a smallish young man in her clutches. She held him by his jacket collar as she landed in front of the police and Lois Lane. He was tied with the golden lasso, the loose end of which was in Wonder Woman's other hand.

And he was babbling about the Plutarkians' plan to stripmine Earth.

In his _own_ Limburger Tower, in Chicago, Lawrence Limburger was also watching the telecast. He knew his cousin was not experienced in the Plutarkian chosen profession, and it was only a matter of time before the youth failed. Then, the older Limburger, himself, could take over the Metropolis sect.

But now, Louis was "spilling the beans" to everything. In moments, the Plutarkian plans for the small, green planet would be exposed to the world. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the world knew of the existence of the fish-like aliens.

"Karbunkle!" he screamed into a vidcom. A skinny man in a long labcoat and black gloves appeared.

"Yessss, your swiss cheesiness!" the scientist wheezed. "You bellowed?"

"Our existence has been uncovered," Limburger said. "We need something to destroy those Mice once and for all. And we are going to take it to Mars. Do you have such a device?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, your creamy smoothness!" Karbunkle brought out a strange-looking gun. It was a large, silver box with a long, clear bar. Around the bar was a succession of clear rings that started large at the side of the box and got smaller as they got near the end of the bar. On the back was a trigger.

"This is the Time Sorter," the red-haired mad scientist explained. "Anyone hit with it is sent back --or forward-- into time. Unfortunately, it's totally random. I can't set it for any particular time period. But it will do the job, anyway."

"Then let us away," Limburger leered. Rounding up Greasepit and the goons, Limburger, Karbunkle, and the rest prepared to board the spaceship that would take them to the red planet.

0000000

On the TV, Charley and the Mice watched as Louis Limburger finished his lasso-induced confession and were led away by government agents. A short interview with Lois, and Wonder Woman flew into the air. As soon as she disappeared into the sky, Lois turned back toward the camera.

"_As you've just seen, Louis Limburger --a man accused of bribing officials-- has revealed himself to be a member of a race of fish people out to steal the Earth's resources. A story that would be unbelievable, except that the confession was made while bound by Wonder Woman's golden lasso. As most of our viewers are aware, the golden lasso has the power to make anyone bound within its coils to speak nothing but the absolute truth. So powerful, in fact, is the lasso, that one does not have to be tied up with it to be forced into telling the truth. Simply holding the rope in their hands is significant for the lasso's mystical powers to work on the holder. And now, a simple --but magical-- rope has revealed a startling secret. Where will this end, only time will tell. But are we ready for the answer? More on this story, as it develops._"

Charley reached over and turned off the TV. She turned to look at her Martian friends. She had to smile at their expressions of surprise and awe at the beautiful Earth woman that had faced an army of goons alone --and _WON_!

"I wonder if we can get her to join the Freedom Fighters," Stoker whispered, the first to find his voice. No surprise what was on _his_ mind at the moment. Or Vinnie's.

"Wow!" the white Mouse exclaimed. "She's _HOT_!"

Charley rolled her eyes. No; no surprise there.

"With their plan exposed, the Plutarkians will be headed for space," Rimfire said. "Maybe even back to Mars."

"Then we'd better get there before they do," Modo said. The group was on their bikes in an instant, riding out to Quiggly Field. Once in the ballpark, they prepared to board the old Stalker ship that was to take them to Mars.

Before they could board the ship, however, a familiar form appeared from out of the sky, landing in front of them.

"Wonder Woman?" Throttle asked the newcomer. Once again, his thoughts cried, _Diana!_

"Great Hera!" the Amazon exclaimed when she saw that six of the seven were giant mice.

"Uh..." Stoker began. "We can explain..."

"But, on the way to Mars," Carbine added quickly. "Please join us. We'll diffenatly need your help."

Wonder Woman locked eyes with Throttle. For a moment, there seemed a connection, as if they had known each other long ago. But that could not be! She had _never_ seen anyone like these Mice!

Or had she?

Following some instinct, Wonder Woman boarded the spacecraft with the Martians and their human friend. She settled into a seat that turned out to be right across from Throttle. She could not help but glance at him from time to time.

_What is it about him that seems so _familiar_? she wondered. And why do I get the feeling that it's somehow important, as if the fate of the universe was at stake?_

Wonder Woman continued to ponder the question, all the way to Mars.

00000

Far up on Mount Olympus, Zeus, Hera, Apollo, and all the rest of the gods and goddesses of the ancient Greeks were gathered around a giant chessboard. One-by-one, the king of the gods set several pieces on the board. Each piece looked like a person. There were beautiful women in long, Greek robes, Plutarkians, and Martian Mice. One even looked like Charley. He then took a special, gold-tan piece and places it near a black-haired woman in a long, purple robe. He wore green-lensed glasses, a black, sleeveless leather vest, blue biker pants, and a pair of black biker boots. It was of a Martian Mouse.

"Now," Zeus said, his voice heard throughout the palace of the gods. "The stage is set, and the players are ready to play their parts. And _this_ one," he tapped the gold-tan Mouse on the head, "has the biggest part of all. On him rests the _entire_ game..."

* * *

Next Chapter: To The Past and Back Again. Wonder Woman travels to Mars to aid in its defense. Someone is lost, and then returned. But is he the same Mouse as when he left, or has he changed? 


	2. To The Past and Back Again

**Chapter 2: To The Past and Back Again.**

Translated from Greek/Theymiscian

They arrived at the Freedom Fighter base on Mars. As they stepped off the gangplank, the returning heroes were warmly greeted by the Freedom Fighters. They were happy to see Charley again, for the lovely young human female was a good friend to the Martian Mice.

The Mice were astonished when they saw Wonder Woman. A beautiful woman in red, gold, and blue armor was not something they saw everyday. She disembarked from the ship, looking around her. The Freedom Fighter base was part cave, part building, crates of supplies staked here and there, and miscellaneous equipment everywhere. Standing around, watching her in astonishment, were several humanoid mice with red antennas on their heads.

"Everyone," Throttle announced to the other Martians, "This is Wonder Woman." Once again, his mind said, _Diana_, as if correcting him. _Why do I keep thinkin' that name?_ he asked himself.

He was about to get an answer. Or, at least, part of the answer, anyway.

"Just call me, 'Diana'," the Amazon princess smiled at him. Throttle stiffened at the word.

How did he know that her real name was "Diana"? Or _had_ he known that was her real name?

"'Diana'?" he asked, attempting to hide his reaction to her name.

"Yes," she answered. "I was named for a great and honored warrior."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well, we're glad you came with us, Diana," Stoker said. "The Plutarkians are bound to strike at Mars again. This is where the most resistance is. Has been for many years, now."

"When tha Plutarkians attacked Mars," Throttle explained, "it was so subtle, we didn't _know_ it was an attack, until it was too late. By then, tha government was so corrupted by greed for tha Plutarkian money, the people of Mars had little hope. Even tha army couldn't help, because tha army got its orders from the Martian government, and tha government got _its_ orders from tha Plutarkians."

"That's when Stoker formed the Freedom Fighters," Modo added. "We were able ta do more good than tha army because we were a separate unit from them. _We_ got orders from no one but Stoker."

"The army eventually split up and most joined the Freedom Fighters," Stoker continued. "Carbine is a general who used to be in the army. She now leads the Freedom Fighters against the Plutarkians."

"Do these 'Plutarkians' strip-mine _every_ planet they come in contact with?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Vinnie answered sadly. "Mars was once a very beautiful planet, with plants, animals, and water everywhere. But when the Plutarkians took over, they destroyed everythin'."

"Merciful goddesses!" Diana breathed in horror.

"Thanks to Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie," Carbine said, "water has returned to Mars. We have a small greenhouse nearby, where samples of plants from all over Mars still grow. It's called 'The Garden of Hope'. Someday, we hope to replant all of Mars with these plants."

"But first," Rimfire added, "we have to get rid of the Plutarkians. If we don't, they'll just strip-mine Mars all over again."

"They must be stopped," Diana replied. "I'll help all I can."

"Thank you," Carbine smiled. "We need all the help we can get."

"With the Plutarkian existence revealed on Earth, it won't be long before Earth's _other_ superheroes find and deal with the Plutarkians still on Earth. They may even deal with Plutark, itself," Charley said.

"Then," Stoker grinned, "all _we_ have to do is send those here on Mars packin'!"

"And maybe this war can _finally_ come to an end..." Throttle sighed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The war with the fish-like aliens had gone on for far too long. Only the determination of the Martians not to lie down and die kept them going, fighting until the end.

OOOOO

They were sitting in the mess hall when it happened. Diana was sampling some Martian food when the first bombardment from the Plutarkians struck. Diana, Charley, and the Mice rushed into action, some mounting motorcycles, some, other vehicles, and others on foot. Everyone but Diana grabbed some sort of weapon, mostly blaster rifles.

"Diana!" Throttle called. When she looked his way, he tossed her an extra blaster rifle. "You'll need this. I know ya probably don't like usin' guns, or killin', but that's what it'll come to."

Diana took the offered weapon, thanking the golden Mouse before joining the defenders outside of the Freedom Fighters' base. Like the others, the Amazon princess fired the rife, although she did so only to wound, allowing the Mice to deal with the incapitated attackers. Soon, however, her rifle ran out of energy. She tossed it aside and entered the fray, using her great strength, speed, and skill to aid as many of the Mice as she can.

Watching the battle beside Dr. Karbunkle was Lawrence Limburger. Greasepit lead the goons in aiding the Plutarkian troops, while Fred the Mutant was running around, trying his darnest to get shot, blown up, or otherwise mutilated.

"Shoot me!" the odd little man screamed. "Shoot me!"

"Karbunkle!" Lawrence Limburger bellowed at the skinny scientist. "Fire the Time Sorter, or _you're_ fired!"

"Yes, your holy swiss cheesiness!" Karbunkle wheezed. The mad doctor aimed the strange gun at the army of Martian Mice that was fast approaching them. He carefully lined up the shot as he eyed his chosen target.

Throttle noticed the line of fire the strange weapon would follow. His eyes widened behind his specs when he saw who the intended target was. He shouted a warning to the Mouse.

"**_RIMFIRE_**!" he cried. "Stinkfish about to fire! **_MOVE_**!"

The boy turned to run, but tripped and fell. Unable to get up in time to avoid whatever the device shot, Rimfire could only watch helplessly as Karbunkle pulled the trigger.

In a flash, Diana moved in front of Rimfire, neatly deflected the strange energy beam away from the young Martian and up into the sky. The beam struck a stabilizer on one of the Plutarkian ships, causing it to disappear and bring it down with a crash.

Enraged at his failure to hit the young Mouse, Karbunkle turned the device on the source of that interference. No, not Wonder Woman, who had blocked the beam, but Throttle, who had shouted the warning. Again, the evil scientist fired his strange weapon.

As the Amazon princess was helping Rimfire up, she caught sight of the Time Sorter's new target. Alarmed, she shouted a warning of her own.

"Throttle --**_LOOK OUT!_**"

Too late. The beam struck Throttle in the chest, freezing him in his tracks. He glowed briefly, and then the glow took over his body, leaving a silhouette of greenish light in the form of the Biker Mouse. Even this faded out of existence, leaving nothing in its wake but empty space.

There were horrified cries of "Throttle!" and whispered denials of what had just occurred. Wonder Woman flew to the spot to see for herself and found nothing but the patch of red sand where the young Martian once stood.

"Merciful goddesses...NO!" Diana exclaimed, her voice a horrfied whisper.

A roar of rage drew everyone's attention to the gray giant among them. Modo --his right eye glowing red-- charged toward the gathered Plutarkians, most of which had the sense to get out of the way. In an instant, the giant Biker Mouse had grabbed Karbunkle by the collar of his labcoat and lifted him off the ground.

"**_WHAT DIDJA DO TA THROTTLE!_**" Modo roared at the demented scientist, his flesh fist cocked back and ready to knock Karbunkle into the next century.

"As if I would tell **_YOU_** anything, you irritating rodent!" Karbunkle leered back.

Modo growled and prepared to finally end the evil scientist's pathetic existence, when a hand on his arm stopped him. He glanced down to see Diana standing next to him, her powerful arm holding his arm back.

"Wait, Modo," she said. "There's a _better_ way to get him to talk..." She then took the golden lasso from her hip and wrapped it around the mad scientist's body.

"You will now tell us what happened to Throttle," she said. "You have no choice. The Lasso of Truth compels you to speak only the truth."

"He...was...hit...by the...Time Sorter..." Karbunkle gasped, in an attempt to fight the compulsion to speak. He failed miserably.

"This Time Sorter," Carbine asked, coming up to stand with Diana and Modo. "What does it do, and how do we reverse the effect?"

"The Time Sorter sends anyone hit with it back of forward into time," he answered. He grinned, despite being forced to tell them everything. At least there would be one victory, no matter _what_ they did to him. "It is totally random. It can't be set for any particular time period, and there is no way to reverse the process. He is lost to you _forever_!" At the last sentence, Karbunkle cackled madly.

Modo's eye glowed brighter as his rage mounted. Rimfire grabbed the Time Sorter, intent on studying it, and maybe reversing the effects, despite what Karbunkle told them. Carbine just glared at Karbunkle. Stoker, Vinnie, and the rest of the Mice prepared to once again defend against their enemies' onslaught.

"May all the gods and goddesses of Olympus watch over and protect him, then," Diana prayed aloud.

Perhaps the deities of the Amazons heard her, for no sooner the Amazon princess spoken, when a cry came up from one of the Martian soldiers. He pointed toward a large sand dune. Everyone turned to look, and saw an army on horseback, all lined up and ready to ride to the attack. One figure raised a sword and shouted a command.

"For the Glory of Gaea!" the strangely familiar voice cried. "Attack!"

With the command, the warrior rode down the sand dune, followed by the rest of the army. When the army got close enough for the Martians and the other combatants to see them clearly, they saw that they were _all_ women. All, but one, that is.

The armor the women wore was the kind Charley had seen only in history books, from the time of ancient Greece. They raised swords, shields, axes, spears and bows and arrows as they rode to the aid of the Martians. An ancient, legendary army of women had come to the rescue of the people of Mars.

But it was the warrior in the lead that drew the Martians' attention. While the language he had used was unfamiliar, the voice was. But could they dare to hope?

As the one male warrior on horseback came near her, Carbine voiced the one name that everyone was hoping for.

"T...t...throttle?" He turned to look at her, giving her a wide grin.

"Hi ya, Babe," he greeted. Then, he looked over at Wonder Woman. "Good ta see ya again, Diana!" he said in the same language that he used for the attack.

"Theymiscian!" she gasped. "Throttle, you spoke in Theymiscian! How?"

"Long story," he replied. "Very long story. But aren't anyone else gonna fight? We could use tha help." He jerked a thumb over to the battlefield.

"She's amazing!" Stoker breathed.

"Actually," Diana said, "she's my mother."

"Well, what are we standin' here for?" Vinnie cried. "Let's crank this party _UP_! YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" With a howl, the white Mouse jumped into the battle, his blaster blazing. Behind him, the others followed onto the battleground.

With the Amazons and the Martians banded together into one army, the Plutarkians were finally vanquished, although once again, Limburger, Karbunkle, Greasepit, and Fred the Mutant got away. The remaining fish people were marched away to hidden prisons to await trail. The Amazons and Martians gathered around as Throttle, a million questions on his friends' minds.

The first thing they noticed, however, was his eyes. Or rather, his lack of his specs.

"Throttle!" Carbine gasped. "Your eyes!"

"Where's your shades, Youngster?" Stoker added.

"A very long story, guys," Throttle answered.

"Come to the Temple of the Crystal, than," An elderly Martian Mouse said. He was dressed in a long, rust-red robe, and carried a long staff. "You can share the tale with everyone." The group followed the old priest into an area in the Freedom Fighter base set aside for the Martians' spiritual needs.

At the head of the long room was a huge, irregular crystal formation, right behind an alter. It was too this that Throttle went to, kneeling on the floor reverently before it.

"I must warn you that there are parts of the story that are not very pleasant, especially this first part," he said. "But they are a necessary part of the story."

With everyone warned properly, Throttle touched the crystal with his antennae, which began to glow, just as they would during Touch-Telepathy.

* * *

Next Chapter: Throttle's Tale Begins... 

Throttle begins the story of how he ended up 3000 years in the past and living with the Amazons of Paradise Island.


	3. Throttle’s Tale Begins

Throttle of Theymiscia  
Chapter 3: Throttle's Tale Begins

"When Karbunkle's machine zapped me, I fell unconious," Throttle began. "When I woke up…well…

00000

It was pitch dark behind Throttle's eyes, dark and unbearably hot. He felt like he was in the middle of Death Valley. Sweat poured out of his body and matted his golden fur, causing places on his body to sting. As soon as his mind acknowledged the stinging sensation, intense agony hit him full force.

There was a whistling in the air around him, and even with _his_ hearing, he could not pinpoint just where the sound was coming from. He did not have time to wonder, though. In the next instant, something struck his back and snaked around his torso to hit his chest, leaving a trail of pain as it withdrew. Throttle gasped with the sudden pain, but did not scream.

Throttle heard voices and slowly opened his eyes. Through the tears of pain, he could make out his surroundings. He was in a stone building, lit by torches along the walls and a large fireplace. The room was sparsely furnished: A wooden table, about three of four wooden stools, and a few shelves filled with ominous-looking items.

And he was not alone, either. In front of him were three men –and it was a safe bet that a fourth was behind him, if the direction from which the snake-pain had come was any indication. They all scowled at him, speaking in a language he could not understand.

"What _are_ you?" the man directly in front of him demanded. In his hand was a long, metal rod, the end of which was heated red hot. When Throttle did not answer him, the man brought the rod just in front of his face, mere inches from his mouse features.

Throttle defiantly struggled against his bonds, but found himself chained to the ceiling.

"You _will_ answer, creature!" The man growled menacingly. "…or…" he touched the heated tip of the rod to the Mouse's chest.

Throttle bit back a scream as the fiery rod seared his fur.

"Be assured, monster," the man sneered, "you _will_ die. _How_ you die will be determined by your answers. If you answer me, your death will be swift and painless. Keep silent, and your death will be slow and agonizing. Choose!"

But Throttle could not answer, for this human language was completely foreign to the Biker Mouse leader.

Before the the threat could be carried out, however, there was a noise from outside. One of the men peeked out the door, then said something to the other men. They all seized weapons and headed out the door. Throttle was alone.

He knew the respite would not last long. When the men finished with their business outside, they would be back to finish _him_. That is, if they survived whatever was happening outside.

_I wish I could borrow Modo's strength_, he thought with a sigh. _Just until I can get out of here and find out where "here" is._

He took a deep breath, and suddenly, he actually _felt_ stronger, as if Modo had answered his request. With a mighty heave, the young Martian snapped the chains. With short lengths of chain still dangling from the shackles, Throttle searched the room for a weapon. He spied a sword sticking in the fireplace, the blade red hot and just turning white.

_Musta been how they were plannin' ta kill me,_ he thought. He took the sword by the grip –which was well out of the flames—and pulled it out of the fire. Then, he turned and made for the door. He opened it and got the surprise of his life.

Fighting the men was an army of women! A true "Battle of the Sexes"! One quick look showed Throttle that the women, too, had been prisoners and –like him—had just broken free. They were now fighting for their lives against their captors.

"_Choose your destiny,"_ a female voice inside his head spoke to him. _"Choose your allies. One will lead you to your death. The other will lead you home. Choose wisely and well."_

Throttle wondered why his inner voice was female, but had no time to dwell on it. He hefted the hot blade and leapt into the fray.

Imagine this: A man-sized, humanoid mouse with gold fur, antennae, and strange clothes arrives in your city. You take him to a dungeon and torture him. You are drawn outside, leaving him to himself. Moments later, in the heat of the battle, you turn around –and there he is, bare-chested (having lost his leather vest in the initial torture), his body and fur covered with blood, blood running from his mouth and the manacles still wrapped around his wrists. And in his hand is the sword with which you planned to kill him, still so hot it looked like it was on fire.

You would be terrfied beyond belief, would you not?

The men from before sure was. One look at their former prisoner as all that was necessary to send the four men running. This left them at the mercy of the attacking women. The four of them were dead in moments.

A woman with long, flowing raven-black hair regarded him curiously. But there was no time for further contemplation. They reentered the battle, but back-to-back, each wondering what was going on.

Throttle wielded his sword like a master swordsman. Where he got his new-found skill, he did not know. But he used it to the best advantage. He even activated his Knuk-Knuks, and combined their power with the heated sword. He could slice through the strongest of iron and steel. He found himself filled with more energy and strength than he thought was ever possible.

Before long, the battle was over. The men lay dead on the blood-soaked ground, and the women stood victorious. A blond woman raised a wide, golden belt over her head, and the other women cheered.

The only male still alive stood near a stone statue of an armored woman. Throttle panted heavily as he watched the women. Questions formed in his mind, trying to come to grips with what had happened to him.

_Where am I? How did I get here? Who are these women? The last thing I remember was the light beam. I remember Wonder Woman saving Rimfire, and then she shouted to me. Then the light hit me, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was chained in that room, being used as the preverbal "punching bag" by those guys._

The energy and strength that had sustained him through the battle now drained from his body, leaving him with the pain of his earlier wounds. He slumped against the statues, his knees buckling under his weight.

The same blond-haired woman that held the belt spied him where he sat, trying to ignore the pain. She snarled at the male mouse. The belt draped over one shoulder, she lifted her sword and charged at him, her voice raised in a ferocious battle cry.

_Oh, no…_ Throttle groaned. He did not have the strength to deal with another attack. He wondered if maybe he chose wrong. What if the women were the ones that would lead him to his death? By the look in that one woman's eyes, it seemed very much so!

There was a "clang" of metal on metal, and when Throttle looked up again, he saw the raven-haired woman standing between him and the blonde woman.

"Why do you protect him, sister?" the blonde woman cried. "He and other men like him are why we have been hunted and persecuted by …"

"No, Antiope," the raven-woman replied. "This one fought on _our_ side, _against_ Hercules' army. Male or no, he is _not_ an enemy, whatever else he may be. As he stood by our side against our foes, so, too, shall I stand to defend him now, when he is wounded."

Even without understanding the language, Throttle somehow knew he had an ally –if not a friend—in the strange place he found himself in.

Another blonde-haired woman came and knelt beside him. Carefully, she attended to his wounds. She tore the material from her already-ragged garment and used the strip to bind what injuries she could. Several of the women also offered strips of their tunics. He doctor –he guessed that was what she was, judging by the way she tended him—gratefully accepted the offerings, and finished binding Throttle's wounds.

He listened as the two women argued, about what, the Martian Mouse had no clue –although it was quite possibly over _him_. Finally, the blonde woman gave the other the gold belt, then rode off into the forest, followed by about half the female army. The other half gathered around the black-haired woman.

While the women were discussing what to do next, the sky above them shone brightly in the night. In the heavenly glow there appeared the images of five women. They addressed the women below them. Throttle realized that one them had been the voice in his head! And just as in his mind, he was able to understand the speech –as could his female allies.

_Somehow,_ Throttle thought, _they –whoever _they _are—are translating for me as well as for the ladies at the same time. But I only hear the words in –it sounds like English._

The women were told that they would be living on an island, guarding a great evil. They would have to continue to wear the wristbands of their shackles, as part of a penitence. Then, the spirit-women turned their attention toward Throttle.

"Your ally is a traveler from the stars, lost in time," the woman from his mind continued. "For him to return to his proper time and place, he must go with you to the island and share your exile. It will take him three-thousand years to return home." At the astonished expressions on Throttle and the women, she continued, "Do not fear: A way will be provided for the journey through time. Take care of him, our daughters; he is vital to the future of both our planet and his own."

"We will, Athena," the raven-haired woman promised. The goddesses –for that is what the spirit-women were—instructed them to gather their belongings and move their wounded to wagons. Throttle was moved to a wagon with the blonde healer. Before long, the women were ready to begin their journey.

A long procession of wagons and women made their way toward the Aegean Sea. While Throttle rode in the wagon with two more wounded and the blonde healer, other either rode in wagons, rode horses, or walked.

When they got to the beach, Throttle looked around for the sailing ships that would take them to the island. When he saw none, he was puzzled.

_No ships?_ Throttle thought. _How are we going to get to the island? Walk?_

It was a good guess on Throttle's part. The raven-haired woman and the others were wondering the same thing, when once again, the goddesses appeared in the sky. With them was what looked like a giant merman, with long, curly white hair and beard, a gold crown on his head. In his hand was a long, golden trident.

He pointed the trident at the water, and the waves parted, revealing a path heading out to sea. To Throttle's surprise, the procession started on the long path to their new home.

00000

"Wait a minute," Vinnie interrupted. All eyes turned to the white Mouse. "You mean that you," he eyed Throttle, "have been on an island for three thousand years –immortal and ageless—where there have been no one else but _women_?"

"Yep," Throttle smirked.

"Man!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Throttle has _all_ the luck!"

* * *

Chapter 4: Lessons and Miracles: The journey to the island continues, and Throttle learns the Theymiscian language. Their arrival at the island causes a miracle. But what? 


	4. Lessons & Miracles

Throttle of Themyscria

Chapter 4: Lessons & Miracles

Throttle and the Amazons journey to Paradise Island, learning along the way. But it's when they reach their new home that a real miracle occurs.

"Tha trip took quite a while," Throttle continued. "About three months. So I thought maybe I should get over my biggest hurdle at the time –namely, language. Three-thousand years on an island, and not being able to communicate was not something I was lookin' forward to, no matter _how_ beautiful my companions was gonna be. Sooo…"

Throttle sat cross-legged at the edge of the wagon as he ate a bowl of stew. Three weeks had gone by since the journey began, and Throttle's wounds were healing fast. In another week, he would be able to walk with the Amazons in their procession, instead of just riding in the wagon.

As Throttle chewed the meat, he thought about his upcoming future with these women. One thing bothered him, however. Communication. He and the women spoke different languages. And he was going to spend the next three-thousand years in their company. Since there were thousands of these women, it did not make much sense for him to try and teach them Martian. That left only one option.

_He_ had to learn _their_ language. But how to begin? Well, there was one tried and true method, whatever the language. He would try it out on the blonde healer when she next came to check up on him.

He got his chance about ten minutes lager, when she came up with more bandages and salve for his injuries. He got her attention, and when he had it, he smiled and pointed to himself.

"Throttle," he said. Then, he pointed to her and asked, "Who?" He gave his face a questioning look, hoping that his shades would not hide the expression as they hid his eyes.

For a moment, she was stymied for what he wanted. She listened to the word he used when he pointed to himself, then the word he used when he indicated her. The second word had the indication of a question. On a hunch, she answered him.

"Epione," she said, pointing to herself. Then she pointed to him. "Throttle?"

He smiled and acknowledged her correct pronunciation of his name. Once he got the names out of the way, he hoped that learning the language would come easier.

Several of the women noticed what they were doing, and came over to the wagon –including the black-haired leader. They looked quizzingly at the two of them, interested in what they were doing.

"Throttle," he repeated, then pointed to the black-haired leader. "Who?"

"Hippolyta," she smiled. He smiled back and continued the experiment in language exchange. He learned many names that night.

Pallas was the blacksmith, he learned, and Clio was the royal scribe. Mnemosyne was a historian, Aella a falconer, and Niobe, a priestess. He also learned that the group as a while were the "Amazons".

After learning their names, Throttle next set about learning other words. He pointed to the bowl. They told him what it was, then he pointed to the food, and was given the word for "stew".

The language lesson went late into the night –during which Throttle learned that Hippolyta was a queen. Before finally retiring for the evening, both Throttle and the Amazons knew more of each other than ever. It was an important step forward.

Throttle walked beside Queen Hippolyta, his wounds completely healed. They were well into their second month of their journey, and the young Martian Mouse had become a favorite among the Amazons.

"We be home soon?" Throttle asked in his imperfect Themyseirian. He winced as he listened to himself. _I sound like a little kid!_ Still, he was sure to improve. After all, this was one month two of a three-thousand year journey through time. His language skills would surely improve over time.

"Impatient, my young friend?" Queen Hippolyta smiled. "Do not worry; we will be at our destination soon."

Epione –keeping an eye on her patient—handed Throttle an apple from a basket. He took it, thanking her before biting into it.

"Long journey," Throttle commented as his buck tooth left a groove in the fruit. "Take long time."

"Yes," the queen agreed. "It will take a long time. But the end will be worth the journey when we sight the shores of our new home."

_Home_, Throttle thought. The word conjured up images of a red planet at war, and of an Earth city in need of defending. Both were home in one form or another.

_If you think about it_, he continued in his mind, _I'm just adding another home in a growing list of places._

_If you think about it_, he continued in his mind, _I'm just adding another home in a growing list of places._

Throttle finished with the apple, and threw the core on the ground. When the sea returns to normal, the core would help feed the fish.

_Funny_, he thought. _I never thought I would care for fish, given that's what the Plutarkians are. But these are_ Earth _fish. They have_ nothing _to do with the Plutarkians._

He smiled and nodded to himself when he saw the others do the same with the inedible remains of their snacks. About once a day, the Amazons would make sacrifices of some of their food to their gods and goddesses. Afterwards, they would find fish along the pathway. Some of those fish went back to Poseidon in gratitude for the food.

It was during the journey that Throttle learned that on Earth, Ares was the Greek god of war, while Mars was his Roman name. This worried Throttle, for on Mars, Ares was the name of the great deity of Mars, while Mars was Ares' mate. The Mice called them "Father Ares" and "Mother Mars". He made a mental note to discuss it with them when he had a better mastery of the language.

He got his chance at the beginning of the third month. They stopped for the night, and set up camp. After a meal of fish stew, they sat around the fire to chat. Before long, the subject of where Throttle was from came up.

"Do you see that red star up there?" he asked, pointing to the sky. They looked and nodded to the affirmative. "Well, that's not a star. It's a planet. A red planet called Mars." The Amazons buzzed with the information. "We Mice are peaceful, but we have been forced to fight a war with the fish people of the planet Plutark. While to you, the names of 'Ares' and 'Mars' are gods of war, on Mars, they are benevolent deities –a creator and his mate. We Mice call them 'Father Ares' and 'Mother Mars'."

"Thee bear the same names," Hippolyta commented. "And yet, they are completely different from the gods _we_ know."

"Yes," Throttle nodded. "I was concerned of what your reactions would be when you found out about where I was from, especially since the name of my home planet was Mars, the Roman name of your enemy."

"You have explained things well, young Throttle," the queen replied. "Have no fear: We understand that the planet Mars and the war god Mars are not the same, nor are your Father Ares and Mother Mars the same as the Ares and mars _we_ know. Be at peace."

Throttle looked up at Hippolyta and smiled at him appreciatively. He was starting out with his new –family? Yes, he needed to start thinking of these women as his family. They would be his "sisters" for the duration of three-thousand years –and beyond, really. Family is family, no matter when they became so. And that would be a very long time, indeed.

Throttle grinned to himself as he settled himself into his bedroll. He would need the rest. There was still a long way to go, and he would need all the energy he could muster for the rest of the journey.

Three months had gone by since they had begun the long journey from those distant shores.

Now, Throttle and the Amazons were standing before the island that was to be their new home. A lush island, filled with colorful vegetation from which came strong, but not unpleasant fragrances. One could see the threes and bushes laden with fruit.

_Just like Mars, before the stinkin' Plutarkians came and destroyed everything,_ Throttle thought with tears in his eyes. _So beautiful…_

"Come," Queen Hippolyta said. She put an arm around Throttle's shoulders. "Let us set foot on our new home." With the queen and Throttle in the lead, the Amazons walked onto the shores of the island.

The first thing they noticed as they touched the island was a surge of renewed energy. Even Throttle felt the renewal of strength and power that came with immortality.

There was a sharp pain behind Throttle's eyes. His hands flew to cover his eyes as he gave a strangle cry at the pain. Instantly, Epione was at his side, concerned for her new friend.

"What is it, Throttle?" she asked, searching for anything that might have caused the pain.

"My eyes…" he gasped. "My eyes…hurt..."

"Let me see…" she said, moving his hands down. When his hands lowered, the sunglasses in his left hand, he looked up at her.

"I don't see anything…" she said, looking at his face for any signs of injury. "Your eyes seem find to me…"

"That's just it," he replied. "You see, my eyes –at least the ones I had when I arrived—was artificial. They weren't real, though I could see fairly well –as long as I wore these glasses," he showed her the eyewear. "But," he continued, then showed her what he held in his right hand.

In his furry paw was a pair of what looked like glass balls. Each was white, with a single dot of red. Throttle looked up at her.

"Are those…" she gasped.

"My eyes," he said. "The ones Karbunkle made. But I can still see you as clear as when I had these," he raised his hands with the fake eyes.

"The eyes you have now are real," she whispered. Hippolyta and the Amazons gathered around them in wonder.

"It is the work of the gods!" Menalippe declared.

"Or one of them, at least," Clio added.

"The gods wanted you to have your real eyes, Throttle," Queen Hippolyta said softly.

"These," Menalippe declared, cupping her hand under the paw that held the false eyes, "must be given to the gods as thanks for the real eyes."

"When the temples are built," the queen said. "They will be properly offered at the alter."

"For now," the high priestess said, "I'll hold them for safekeeping." She held out her hand for them, and Throttle carefully allowed the cybernetic eyes to fall into it.

Throttle allowed what happened to sink in. He had real eyes. Not the malfunctioning pieces of glass Karbunkle had saddled him with, but **_REAL_** eyes, like those he had before the war.

The next three-thousand years was going to be the best years of his life –ever!

"Your real eyes!" Carbine's own eyes began to well up.

"Yep," Throttle grinned back at her, the bright orbs sparkling like rubies.

"You've had quite a time, Rookie," Stoker commented.

"Coach," the golden Mouse replied, "It's only the beginning."

* * *

Next: Chapter 5: Throttle, Prince of Themyscria 


	5. Throttle, Prince of Themyscira

Throttle of Themyscira

Chapter 5: Throttle, Prince of Themyscira

Note: The first part of the fic is a recount of the story "The First Statue", first printed in _Wonder Woman Annual #1_, but with Throttle added to the scene. The second part is Throttle's adoption as the first prince of Themyscira.

* * *

"As you might expect," Throttle continued, "buildin' the new Amazon city was the first thing on the Amazons' 'ta do list'…."

00000

Throttle swung the axe, causing chunks of wood to go flying from the tree. Sweat matted the gold fur on his bare torso as he worked. He grunted with the effort, but kept swinging. He had felled several trees that way, a member of Phillipus' detail.

He paused for a moment to wipe his brow. The work was coming along nicely, and several trees had been chopped down already, piled and ready to be transported to the site of the new city. Before long, they would have a new home town.

_At this rate,_ he thought, _we'll have enough wood by nightfall._ He admired the Amazons' plan. Fell just enough trees for construction and no more than that. Marble and other stone would be quarried the same way. _Take only what's needed, and leave the rest. _That's _the way to build a city!_

Egeria, the captain of the royal Amazon guard, was heading the group collecting the lumber. She was a big, muscular woman, auburn-haired and beautiful. Her golden armor gleamed in the sunlight as she oversaw the lumber-gathering.

Throttle looked over toward the ominous cave that was nearby. Doom's Doorway, the Amazons called it. He gave an involuntary shiver as he thought of the horrors that lurked inside. Another name for Doom's Doorway was Pandora's Box.

_The mythical container for all the world's ills,_ he mused. Then, he noticed something odd at the cave's entrance. Some dark cloud –smoke, maybe—seeped from a crack, moving far too slowly to be normal.

Phillipus was near the cave, mounted on her horse. She started acting strangely, as if in a trance. She turned her horse toward the cave and rushed toward it.

"Phillipus!" Throttle heard Egeria call out. "Where are you going?"

But the dark-skinned Amazon either ignored her, or could not hear. She continued toward Doom's Doorway.

The black cloud was coming out faster, now, and when Phillipus' horse was right up at the entrance, the cloud enveloped him. The evil cloud burned the poor animal, changing him into a black skeleton nightmare of a horse. Phillipus was thrown off, and became a target for those fiery hooves.

"Phillipus!" Throttle shouted, but Egeria was already on her way. She managed to get the other safely out of the way. Then she and several others beat back the undead horse.

Phillipus was sprawled on the ground, watching as her captain raced toward the cave entrance. Egeria now had her back against the rocks, blocking the cave entrance, attempting to keep the evil energies and creatures inside.

"Calyce!" she shouted to an Amazon standing beside the pile of logs they had collected so far. "Release the trees! You must barricade this portal…**_NOW_**!"

"Captain, **_NO_**!" a brown-haired Amazon shouted. "The trees will _crush_ you!" Throttle's blood froze when he realized what Egeria had ordered.

"It is your d…duty! Do it!" the Captain called out. "Please…it is…my last…command…"

Reluctantly, Calyce did as she was commanded. She swung her ax, cutting the rope that held the logs in place. The wood rolled down the hill, and crashed into the cave entrance –and Egeria. Doom's Doorway was sealed again, but at a terrible price.

Egeria –strong, beautiful Egeria —was dead.

00000

Throttle stood at the queen's side as Egeria's funeral pyre burned into the night. The mourners –including Throttle—were dressed in long, green robes as Menalippe prayed for Egeria's soul. Throttle, himself, added one to Father Ares and Mother Mars, hoping they would hear him so far away in space and time.

The next day, a competition was held to select a new captain of the royal guard. The winner was Phillipus, who was named the new captain. And the first thing she did was build a stronger door for Doom's Doorway.

00000

The city gleamed in the sunlight, an amazing metropolis of white marble and gold. Throttle gazed out from a terrace in the Royal Place, admiring the beautiful architecture, sculptures, and landscaping. True to their plan, the Amazons left the surrounding forest alone, building only a little more than the city.

_Beautiful!_ Throttle thought with a smile. _Stunningly beautiful! And in so short a time, too._

"Enjoying the morning, Throttle?" a voice behind him asked. He turned around to see the queen, Clio, and Myrhha coming toward him.

"Just admiring the view, your Highness," he answered. "The city is breathtakin'."

"Yes, it is," she smiled as she and other two woman came up to stand with him.

"Throttle," Clio asked. "I have been wondering…"

"Yes?"

"We Amazons must wear the manacles as a sign of penitence." She showed him the iron writs bands that Throttle and the Amazons all wore. "But why do you? You are not under penitence."

"Well," Throttle began, "I need to ask you ladies a question. Am I a member of your people, or am I an outsider?"

"You have fought at our side, journeyed for three months on the path to Paradise Island, helped us build our city," the queen said. "You are as much a part of the Themyseirian civilization as _any_ Amazon."

"Then why should _I_ be the only one _not_ wearing the bracelets? If I'm going to be a _part_ of this civilization, I should follow the rules and customs –correct?"

"Yes," Hippolyta smiled proudly. "And Themyseirian enough to be my son."

"Whaaa…" Throttles ruby eyes went wide in surprise.

"Throttle, son of the red planet Mars, I wish to adopt you as my son, the first prince of Paradise Island."

Throttle was too dumbstruck to respond. A prince of the Amazons? _Him_?

00000

Throttle stood in the temple of Hera, facing Queen Hippolyta. Both were in front of the alter, and the Amazons filled the building, spectators to a once-in-a-millennia event: The adoption of a male into the Amazon civilization.

Queen Hippolyta wore purple robes, a gold crown and jewelry, and carried a long staff with a gold eagle perched on top.

Throttle wore his biker pants and boots, but on top of that, he wore a Greek tunic, pinned at the right shoulder with a mouse-head pin. Around his waist was his silver biker belt and green utility belt.

Menalippe now approached them, with Niobe right behind her. Niobe carried a box, carved in beautiful ebony wood, and inlaid with mother-of-pearl.

"Hear, O gods and goddesses of Olympus, on this most joyous occasion; Hippolyta, queen of Themyscria, takes Throttle of Mars as her son. Bless both mother and son as they embark on the journey though life."

Menalippe took an object from the box. It was a circlet of gold, with a ruby at its center. She waited as Queen Hippolyta handed her staff to Myrhha, then presented the ring of gold to the queen.

"Kneel, Throttle," Hippolyta commanded. He did so, dropping to one knee. Hippolyta held the circlet above his head, which Throttle bowed respectfully.

"I, Queen Hippolyta, crown Throttle of Mars, Prince of Themyscria and my son, from this moment forth. Let all of Olympus bear witness."

She slipped the circlet onto Throttle's head. He raised his head to look up at the queen.

"Rise, _Prince_ Throttle," she commanded. Throttle rose gracefully to once again stand before her. "My son."

"It is done," Menalippe announced. She crossed her arms, the bottom of the bracelets touching, and her hands formed into fists. She held her arms above her head. "For the Glory of Gaia!" she cried.

"For the Glory of Gaia!" the Amazons responded, their hands held in the Amazon salute.

"For the Glory of Gaia!" Hippolyta and Throttle echoed, their own salute completing the tableau.

"Welcome, my son," Hippolyta smiled, drawing him into an embrace. He stepped into her arms, smiling back as he hugged her.

"Thank you…Mother," he said softly.

00000

The new prince of Paradise Island began his studies in earnest. History, customs, more language, lore, and many other aspects of Amazon life. Epione taught him medicine, Oenone taught him botany, while Phillipus taught him Amazon fighting techniques. He learned to hunt, fish, and gather fruits. Euboea taught him diving and swimming, and the importance of honoring Poseidon and the Nerids.

Throttle adapted to life on Paradise Island, falling into a rhythm not unlike his life in the Freedom Fighters. The lessons took up most of time, while what free time he had was spent enjoying the beauty of his new home.

Everyone on the island helped out, from gathering of food, to cleaning the sewers. Throttle only cleaned the sewers once, though, for without his bike helmet, the stench of the sewer system was overwhelming to his sensitive sense of smell.

"Reminds me of Limburger on his worst stink day," he told the queen one day.

"He must smell extremely hideously, then, my Prince," Clio smiled from the side.

"You'd better believe it!" Throttle grinned. He held his nose in illustration. "Peehew!" His comment caused the Amazons who were listening to laugh aloud.

00000

"I learned a lot from the Amazons," Throttle told his audience. "Did I think about Mars? Yeah, I thought about it –a lot. I thought about all of ya, too, and how much I missed ya. But I knew that if I spent all my time mopin' about everyone I missed, I would miss out on livin' to get to ya.

"My adventures on Paradise Island could fill a library with scroll –'suse me—_books_. There's no time to relate them all. But there are two stories in particular you need ta hear, because they are very important."

* * *

Next: Chapter 6: Changes. Throttle relates two important events in Amazon history: The arrival of Diana Trevor, and the birth of Princess Diana. 


End file.
